LLBFF
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Post s2e3 something is realized. Rizzles…smut couldn't think of another name…Just a one shot..


**Title:** LLBFF  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles

**Rating: ** **NC-17****  
>Summary<strong>: Post s2e3 something is realized. Rizzisles…smut couldn't think of another name…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: This is my first time with this pairing, but I read something and I thought I could do awesome too! Plus this last Episode made me think hope to hear your feedback good or bad…hopefully good. Here we go hope you like…again let me know what you think!**

The look on her face made her wonder about what was going on in her friends mind the whole day. She didn't understand; Jane realized that Maura did answer that she didn't want to sleep with her, but the look that she gave her; that look. It stuck in her mind playing in her thoughts as she went through her day. Her own mind playing numerous tricks on her as well.

She told herself that she was just being a good friend when she told Maura to stay away from the mechanic, but deep down she knew she felt a sort of possessiveness come over her when Giovanni showed up with flowers and chocolates for her. At first she thought the possessiveness was due, in part, to her being slightly attracted to the man, but after some thoughts she knew that she was _never_ attracted to him; in fact she found him down right annoying and stupid.

He just wasn't good enough for her friend; she kept telling herself that she was just being protective and maybe that is why she felt possessive because she wanted her friend to get what she deserved: someone brilliant, good-looking, and who could understand her. Definitely not Giovanni.

But the moment Maura called her "babe" she felt her stomach do a small flip. Holding her, feeling the smaller woman up against her was like nothing she had ever felt before; it was utterly amazing and she didn't want to let go, but she had to, she knew she did.

Driving Maura back to her house was the quietest ride the two had ever spent together; Jane focused on the road ahead thoughts swimming in her mind about the woman sitting in the seat next to hers, but seemingly so far away from her. She chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Maura was looking at her as if studying her. She felt a little nervous, but tried to keep her cool.

"You're staring at me like I'm one of your bodies on your table" she smiled casting a sidelong glance at the woman before focusing her attention back on the road.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" Maura said looking out of her window like she had been before being caught staring at the woman; a small blush made its presence know on her cheeks as she felt the heat in them rise.

"S'kay" came the reply from the woman not even taking her eyes off the road this time.

The rest of the drive was in silence as they each got lost in thoughts of their own. Jane pulled up next to Maura's place without even thinking she was their next to the woman helping her get out of the car and walking to the car; Maura smiled at the gesture, letting them both into her home walking into her kitchen as Jane made her way to the living room sitting on a couch.

Maura walked back taking a handing her friend a beer as she sat with a glass of wine turned slightly towards her friend next to her. Jane taking the hint turned slightly so they were looking at each other. For a long moment no words were spoken between the two as they each sipped there drink staring at the other waiting for someone to break the silence.

Jane just keep thinking about how it felt to have Maura held tight to her body as they both swayed slightly side to side thinking about how the shorter woman fit so well in her arms and how her ass had inadvertently rubbed up against her core making her slightly aroused. She could feel that arousal once again slowly filling her body as she remembered pulling the woman back to her when Giovanni began to turn back to them causing her as to hit more forcefully against her stimulating her clit. She swallowed a huge gulp of her beer closing her eyes at the taste.

She cleared her throat looking over at the woman as she opened up her mouth to speak; words however never managed to escape her mouth as Maura lips were soon attached to hers. They were soft and smooth the filling of them up against her own made her want to moan her arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as she reached to sit her beer down.

Their lips moved slowly, tentatively against each other each drinking in the feeling of the other so close, so intimate. Jane felt Maura's tongue run slowly along her lip as if to ask permission for entrance which she quickly granted allowing Maura's wandering tongue to explore her mouth.

Jane's hand started to tentatively travel up and down Maura's back as her own tongue started to dance with the medical examiners. Jane started to push closer to the woman making Maura begin to lie back against the couch effectively making Jane top without breaking the kiss. There kiss grew hungry as Maura slid her legs open to allow Jane to get closer; Maura could feel Jane's body against her making a rush of wetness spill out of her.

Maura's hands ran up and down Jane's back until they found a permanent place tangling in Jane's long, dark locks. Jane moved her body closer unintentionally rubbing against Maura's moist core instinctively Maura's hips rose trying to get more contact as she let out a small groan. Jane, taking the hint, rubbed, again, up against the woman's core as Maura rocked her hips to meet the small thrust of her hips. The shorter woman broke the kiss arching her back letting out a low whimper at the amazing feeling.

Jane kissed a trail down the newly exposed neck, sliding her tongue back up to her pulse point and giving it a gently bite before smoothing it over with her tongue.

"ung" Maura let out a moaned at the contact making Jane smirk before doing it again gaining the same reaction. Maura's hands slide down the slender woman's back pulling at the shirt to untuck it from the loose fitting pants the woman wore. Jane sat up unbuttoning her shirt taking it off along with her undershirt and tossing it aside before returning back to the woman's awaiting lips.

Her hands began to wander all over the body below her feeling as the smaller woman shivered and arched pressing her breast more firmly in her hand when she cupped it. She gave them a slight squeeze as Maura's hands began to travel up the exposed skin of her sides before cupping her own breast through the material of her bra causing Jane to throw her head back in pleasure.

Maura marveled at the woman above her feeling the harden peeks through the material of her bra; she needed more. Reaching up running her hands across Jane's skin, Maura found the clasp of her bra and quickly undid it watching as it slid away from the woman's body to reveal her perfectly shaped breast. Maura's mouth watered as she looked at the hardened peeks as Jane removed the material of her bra the rest of the way from her body discarding it on the floor.

Maura sat up slightly taking one of the hardened nubs in her mouth swirling it with her tongue as her hand cupped the other her thumb stroking the peak.

Jane arched her back pushing her breast further in the medical examiners mouth "God Maur" she moaned. The other woman just began to suck lavishing her breast before alternating to the other and doing the same. She swirled the tight nipple with her tongue pinching the other as she did before she brazed it with her teeth.

Jane held onto Maura's thighs as the shorter woman continued to lavish her breast with her mouth and hands. Her hands began to run up and down the velvety skin of the woman below hers thighs feeling how they slightly quivered as she got closer to where she needed her desperately before she dragged her hands back up only to repeat her previous torture. As Jane began to do this a third time, Maura raised her hips urging Jane to keep going which she did.

Slowly her hands moved down to where thigh met the corner of panties. Maura bit her bottom lip as she laid back onto the couch looking at the woman above her; Jane's eyes a few shades darker from the lust she had seen earlier that caused her to kiss the woman made her shiver with need.

Jane ran her hand up the medical examiners slit through her panties clearly feeling her arousal at how wet she was. She found her clit through her panties and rubbed gently causing the woman below to through her head back and moan deeply. Jane just leaned down to suck the now exposed neck as she ran her hand back down. She moved to the side grabbing hold of the lacy panties slipping her finger in from the side sliding it up and down the smooth slit that was overly wet for her. she groaned at how wet she really was loving that it was because of her before she hooked her finger on the panties and pulling as she slowly moved back giving the woman room to close her legs to get them off.

She smiled as they passed down the toned legs and over the shoes that still adorned her friend's feet realizing in their passionate rush they both still wore their shoes. Jane made quick work of taking them off as she returned to her spot between the woman's legs running her hand freely between the wet folds below her.

Maura pulled Jane by the back of the neck crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss; their tongues dueled as the taller woman stroked Maura's clit with her fingers delighting in the whimpers she received. She ran her fingers down to Maura's opening swirling around it before going back up to stroke her clit once more making Maura moan into her mouth. Jane ran her hand back down to her opening circling it as Maura pushed her hips up for more. Jane suddenly entered the woman with two fingers slamming hard into her awaiting core.

Maura moaned loudly throwing her head back in pleasure as Jane began a setting up a slow pace her hips rising up to meet the thrusts. As her moans filled Jane's ears.

"Ja….mm…jane…mmm" the moaning of her name spurred Jane on as she moved her fingers faster within the blonde loving how Maura's smooth walls clenched around her fingers. She swirled them within her core searching finding a spot that made Maura shiver and focused on that as Maura's moans began to get louder.

Jane began to rock her hips against her hand driving her fingers harder and deeper into the blonde's drenched core. With each thrust Maura moaned Jane's name lolling her head side to side in pure bliss. "Oh Jane! Jane! Jane!...Jane!" Maura's hips met each once of Jane's thrusts driving the fingers within her deeper.

Jane was kissing down the neck of the woman below hers when she realized that the woman still wore the blue dress from earlier as she her lips connected with material instead of skin. Pulling back still thrusting into the woman below her she looked down at the woman.

"Take off your dress Maur" she growled as the other woman looked up into the eyes above her, "now" she thrust particularly hard as she said the word causing the woman to cry out in pleasure and begin to nod. Maura managed to pull the material off of her body over her head quickly as and began the process of taking off her bra as well.

The brunette smiled from up above as the newly exposed breast were revealed to her hungry eyes. The watched as every time she thrust into the woman below her they would bounce slightly making her groan in pleasure at the site. Soon her hungry mouth was attached to one of the nipples below her as she pushed into the blonde making her moan and arch her back pushing her breast further into her awaiting mouth. She began to kiss down the body moving her body down she swirled her tongue around Maura's belly button slowly dipping it in before continuing her exploration of the body below her.

Jane was soon at level with Maura's core her fingers still working inside her at a slow pace. She could smell Maura's arousal as her fingers pumped into her she kissed the thigh beside her then kissed were thigh met just outside of core. Jane pulled her fingers out of Maura's core gently causing Maura to groan in protest until she started to slide them up and down her wetness.

Jane watched her fingers, moving them away she blew on Maura's drenched pussy making her whimper raising her hips for contact. Jane kissed Maura's outer lips lightly.

"Jane; please" Maura begged lifting her hips to gain the pleasure she wanted.

Jane ran her tongue up the length of the slit tentatively as she closed her eyes tightly. Her eyes popped open at the taste on her tongue running her tongue again up the slit tasting the sweetness of Maura's juices. She burrows her tongue deep within the core wiggling her tongue around gaining much of her taste on her tongue and purring at the delightful feel of Maura's walls squeezing around her tongue.

Jane runs her tongue back up the length circling the bundle of nerves slowly causing Maura to tangle her hands in Jane's hair as she moans loudly at the feel. Jane begins to circle her clit slowly as she swirls her finger around her entrance. Maura pushes her hips down causing Jane's finger to enter her. "Jane" Maura's hand has a tight grip on Jane's hair as she sucks the small bungle of nerves into her mouth as she adds a second finger pumping into the woman below her.

Maura's hips begin to rock furiously riding Jane's tongue as her moans and cries of pleasure grow louder and louder. Jane's fingers soon slid out of the blonde her hands moving to hold the woman's rocking hips trying to calm the movements down. She licks down plunging her tongue deep within the velvety core wiggling it around and then pulling it out quickly and circling Maura's engorged clit before sucking it between her lips and fluttering her tongue against it.

Maura's head flews back as she moans loudly calling out Jane's name as her hips buck and spasm and her legs trap Jane's head between them. Jane licks the wet folds slowly letting her ride out her orgasm as long as she can before the body below her goes limp.

Jane sits up licking her lips as she crawls up the naked body of the beautiful woman before her and lays down listening to her heartbeat erratically in her chest as she smiles her eyes growing heavy at the sound of the steady breathing from the woman below her.

**Thanks for the Read! Hope you like it! And tell me what you think!**


End file.
